Two Birds, One Magazine
by Reposhillo
Summary: The Red and Blu Scout get Frisky. Scoutcest One-Shot. (Horrible Summary I know.)


A Scoutcest One-shot collaboration between luftkissenfahrzeug and I.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tf2 or any of the characters mentioned.

Warnings: MalexMAle, Scoutcest

Reviews are welcome and appreciated.

* * *

The Red Scout found himself waiting on an old dusty mattress placed inside their little hide-away. What did he mean by _their_? Well, he and the Blu Scout. They had become, more or less, friends over the span of the few months they had been working at Team Fortress. Sure, they were on opposite teams, but to the Scouts, that only counted on the battlefield. They had found an abandoned shed a little ways away from the battlefield and made it their secret get away. Usually the Scouts found that killing time with each other was much more fun than being alone.

However, today the Blu was late which was fairly unusual. After all, it was usually Red who was late in showing up, not the other way around. How long had it been? An hour? The longer he waited, the more anxious he became. Did something happen to his buddy? Paranoid thoughts started to creep into his head. What if their friendship had been discovered, and what if Blu was being forcefully interrogated or maybe kicked out or maybe even killed? The Red Scout shook his head and sighed, standing up from the mattress and taking a few steps toward the door. He would just go and look for his friend, and maybe-

But at that moment, the door of the shed flew open, and the Blu Scout entered quickly and slammed the door behind him. He was breathing hard and clutching something to his chest. Red just blinked and stared, waiting for an explanation. While the Blu Scout was catching his breath, he held up what he had been holding: porn mags that he stole from the Soldier's stash. Red grinned from ear to ear.

"Well 'bout time," Red greeted, patting the Blu's back as he offered the panting mess of a Scout a water bottle. Blu took it and quickly drank the contents before collapsing on the mattress. Red joined him, snatching the magazines from the Blu. He sifted through the covers until he stumbled upon one that made him blink a few times.

"Blu…"

"Yeah?" the Blu Scout mumbled, lifting his head up from the mattress to look at his counterpart.

"Remind me to stay the hell away from yer Solly," he mumbled, flashing the cover of the magazine at Blu. Depicted on it were two young men, one wearing nothing but an unbuttoned white shirt and the other wearing military issue camouflage pants. They seemed to be in the middle of one heated make-out session, the military guy's finger slowly dancing along the flesh of the other's revealed stomach. The Blu Scout stared, and if his cheeks weren't already flushed from running, it would have been obvious that he blushed.

"Uhm, well," he began, sitting up and fidgeting. "I didn't really… look at what I was grabbin' because I heard Solly comin' down tha hall and I had ta get outta there, yanno?" He rubbed the back of his neck, and he sorely hoped that his friend would believe that big fat lie. He was still way too nervous and shy to breach the topic of actually gettin' it on with Red, and he had hoped that Red would get the message because of the gay porn mags, but apparently his attempt at communication fell flatter than a very flat object. Red stared at the cover a few moments longer before flipping it open. Red's blue eyes widened at what he saw.

"Oh… Shit…The fuck?" He spurted out. Blu sat up and peered over Red's shoulder, blushing at what he saw. It was the same men as before on the cover, only the one wearing the shirt was on the floor, legs draped over army boy's shoulders. "How is dis shit comfortable?" Red mumbled, not aware that he had voiced his question aloud.

"We can find out," Blu said, and he instantly slapped his hands over his mouth, wide-eyed face turning bright pink. He really didn't want to say that out loud! The Red Scout's eyebrows shot up, and he turned to stare at his friend.

"Yer jokin', right?" Red scoffed, glancing between the magazine and the now flustered Blu. The Red Scout would probably never admit it, but he had the total hots for Blu. He was so sure that Blu wasn't interested, though, so he never entertained his homosexual thoughts… But now they were filling up his mind at a fast pace, and he honestly hoped that Blu wasn't joking.

"I… Uh… Yanno…"Blu stuttered, trying to form proper sentences. Red placed a hand on Blu's shoulder.

"Please… Be honest… Were.. Were ya… Serious… or just fuckin' with me?" Red said, tightening his grip on the Blu's shoulder. This was a very important matter for him, and he needed the truth. Blu glanced around, as if trying to confirm that no one was eavesdropping before shyly nodding. "Since… Since when?" Red questioned, releasing Blu's shoulder and turning so that he was fully facing the flustered Blu Scout.

"Since…" Blu began, trailing off and fidgeting as he thought. "Since always." Gee, that sounded real gay, but it was pretty much the truth. Ever since he had become friends with Red, he had been wanting something more. At first, he wasn't sure what it was, and you can imagine how he felt when he figured it out. Being gay was not really okay, hence why the Soldier's gay mags were hidden and the lady mags were in plain sight. The Scouts were having very similar thoughts: What if we get caught? What if he won't actually like it? What if we get kicked out? _What if what if what if what if!_

"I… Uh, Like ya too… in dat way," Red confessed, trying to avoid making eye contact with the Blu. The news came as a genuine surprise to the Blu Scout, and he carefully searched Red's blushing face or any signs of a lie or a joke. He came up short. Blu sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Um… Do ya… want to…" He began. Damn, how should he say this?

"Try… stuff?" Red finished for him. Red nodded and Blu took his chance to lean in. He closed his eyes, Red doing the same as they closed the small distance separating their lips. Blu felt like his heart was going to break out of his chest, and his pulse increased even more when the other Scout's arms snaked around his waist and pulled him closer. The Red Scout wasn't entirely sure about what he was doing, and he was trying to call on what he remembered about porn. His hands were shaking as they shifted and rested on the other's hips, and he could tell that he was doing something right because the Blu Scout suddenly deepened the kiss and wrapped his arm around Red's neck.

Red could feel Blu's tongue poking at his lips, asking to be let in. He had a brief second of doubt before he accepted, parting his lips to allow Blu to delve his appendage inside his mouth. It felt a bit weird, and his stomach felt like it was flipping when Blu started to push against him, attempting to make him lie back on the mattress. He hesitated, resisting against Blu for a moment before allowing himself to lay back. Blu hovered over him, breaking their heated kiss to stare at him.

"Too much?" Blu asked, using a hand to play with Red's hair. Red shrugged.

"A bit at first… It's just so new…" He mumbled, bringing up his own hands to rub Blu's shoulders. This was very new to him. The sensation, the heat. It was more than he had imagined and dreamed about. This was real. This was happening. He almost couldn't believe it, and he was worried he was dreaming, but when Blu shifted and sparked a sudden friction between their hips, he decided that it sure as hell felt pretty real.

"Jus'… Just tell me… if ya wanna stop," Blu said, lightly biting at his bottom lip before leaning down and trailing kisses along the Red's jaw and neck. Each time he moved, he pressed his hips down against the other, softly groaning as he started to get really turned on. Red moaned as Blu began nibbling at his neck, unconsciously squeezing his thighs together. He searched for the end of Blu's shirt, feeling along Blu's back until he found it. Gripping the bottom hem, he pulled it forward, determined to see his counterpart topless. They looked so similar, the two of them. He wondered if Blu was the same build as him or if he was a little bit more muscular- like in his dreams.

"Ya taste nice," Blu mumbled against his neck, his voice rumbling against Red's skin, causing Red to press closer to his friend.

"Damn straight I do" He said, tugging at the shirt until Blu sat up and removed it. What he saw made him lick his lips in appreciation. The Blu Scout was everything Red had dreamed of, and his hands instantly reached up to touch and feel Blu's torso. Red chewed on his bottom lip, eyes flicking between the other's face and back down to where his hands were. Blu arched his back, purring slightly and letting the other Scout explore. Red slid his hands up as far as he could reach, trailing along Blu's collarbone before sliding them down over a toned chest, down to the Scout's hips. The Blu Scout also took to exploring, slipping his hand up the Red's shirt and feeling around. Red trembled from excitement as he allowed Blu to pull his shirt up and over his head. Blu smirked and leaned down to plant kisses along the Red's chest.

"Yer heart's beatin' fast," He murmured against Red's skin.

"Damn straight it is," Red chuckled in return. He was trying to seem more calm and collected than he really was. His cheeks were almost as red as his shirt! Blue grinned and stuck out his tongue, trailing it down the other's chest and back up, lightly flicking across a pink nipple. The Red Scout twitched and shakily inhaled, his hands lightly clawing at the other's skin. Blu's kisses and licks began traveling down Red's body, stopping at the boy's stomach. He glanced up at Red, cheeks slightly flushing.

"Mind if I get rid o' these?" He asked teasingly. Red nodded and Blu began unbuckling the Red's pants, lifting himself off the other Scout for a moment to slid the pants off Red's powerful legs. He tossed them in a pile along with their shirts, each one depicting which team they belonged to. But now, there were no colors to define them. It was just them: just two young men pressing together and sharing a certain intimacy both had craved for so long. The Blu Scout pulled off his hat, tossing it aside before settling between the other's legs. He just kind of stared at the other's half-hard cock for a while, seeming to be a bit lost on what to do next. Neither of them really knew what should happen next, but Red just reached down and gently ran his hand through the Blu's hair. Blu took that as a suggestion and he gulped, licking his lips before leaning in, shyly pressing his tongue against the tip of the other's length. Red gasped and twitched, gripping Blu's hair as Blu sloppily licked and nipped.

"Blu," Red moaned, squeezing his eyes shut as he tugged on Blu's hair. Blu watched his reaction for a few seconds, deciding he liked what he saw. Slowly he slid Red's tip inside his mouth, watching Red for any signs of disapproval. There were none, so he continued sliding Red's length in as far as he could. Red moaned, then quickly bit his hand to keep from making noises he deemed embarrassing. Blu didn't like that. He wanted to hear all the noises Red could make. He removed one of his hands from Red's thighs and used it to grab Red's hand, pulling it away from his mouth.

"Don't do that," Blu hissed after pulling his mouth away from the other's nether region. He smirked. "I wanna hear you." Blu mumbled, his lips brushing against the tip of the Red Scout's length. Red swallowed thickly and whimpered, his cock now a lot harder than it was a couple minutes ago. Blu just grinned in approval and dipped his head down again, parting his lips to suck the other off. Red tilted his head back and let his sounds freely escape, adjusting his hand so that he was holding Blu's hand, their fingers laced.

"A-ah! B-blu… Shit, I'm gonna- No…" Red babbled, closing his eyes as he gripped Blu's hand tightly. He had never received a blowjob before, so the sensation rocketing through his being were entirely new and overwhelming. He really didn't want to shoot his load into his friend's mouth. That would probably drive him away for good! But the Blu Scout showed no signs of stopping, and he actually picked up his pace, sliding his tongue along the head before slipping the length back into his mouth. Red whimpered as he felt a familiar heat he had only experienced from masturbating pool in his groin. He was gonna lose it any minute now, and he tugged on the Blu Scout's hair to try and get him to pull back before it was too late. Blu acquiesced a little bit, sliding his mouth up to suck on the head, but Red couldn't hold it back. He cried out and twitched, moaning as he came almost a bit reluctantly. Blu just blinked and blushed, waiting until the other was done before pulling back. He made a little face and leaned over, spitting onto the ground. Red blushed hard and covered his face with his hands, mumbling a lot of flustered apologies. Blu just crawled up and nudged the other's hands away, leaning in to kiss the other Scout.

"It's okay," he said, chuckling a little bit. "You can jus' make up fer it…" He waggled his eyebrows and pulled away, sitting back and looking at the other. The Red Scout sat up and raised his eyebrows, and he saw Blu's hips shift. Red finally saw the other Scout's erection straining against the pants, and he shifted his position so he was kneeling between the other's legs. He hesitantly reached out for the other's belt, waiting until Blu nodded before tugging them off. Blu rose up on his knees, allowing Red to shove his pants down far enough to completely reveal his length, hardened and aching to be touched. Red tried stroking along Blu's tip at first, satisfied when Blu let out a small moan. His fingers traveled below the head before wrapping around the shaft, slowly stroking up and down. Blu closed his eyes and moaned, sitting with his legs spread to either side of the Red Scout kneeling between them, his palms planted on the mattress behind him for support.

"Mmm, yer doin' good… Ah, Fuck!" Blu hissed, bucking his hips into Red's hand. As much as he was ashamed of it, Red was slowly hardening once again just be looking at Blu's expression: eyes closed, mouth slightly open, moans and hisses spilling from his lips, his face slightly flushed. It was an erotic sight for the Red. Was that what he had looked like when Blu had sucked him off? Surely it had to be similar. He wondered if Blu enjoyed watching as much as he was. Red blushed hard and tried to focus on giving a hand job. He had never given someone else a hand job before, and he wasn't sure if Blu would enjoy the things he did to himself. _I guess I'll find out_, he thought to himself, gripping the Blu's length harder as he jerked his hand up and down. Blu gasped and twitched, groaning and moving his hips along with the strokes. _Apparently I'm doing something right_, Red thought, and then he licked his lips. Maybe he should try a little dirty talk or something. Blu seemed to like that kind of stuff… or so Red hoped.

"Moan fer me," Red purred, trying to sound seductive, but it was obvious he was nervous and a bit shy. Blu opened his eyes halfway, and the corner of his mouth twitched up into a knowing smirk.

"Oh, Red~" he moaned a bit louder than he had been before, thrusting his hips against the other's hand. Red's ears became warm, and he leaned forward, catching Blu's lips in a sudden and hot kiss, swallowing Blu's moans as they were muffled. Red pushed his tongue into Blu's mouth, mimicking the other Scout's actions from earlier. Blu hummed in appreciation for his efforts. Blu began sliding his hands along Red's body, his hips continuously bucking into the Red's hand. His hands traveled down to Red's crotch, where he discovered the other was hard once more. He pulled away with a smirk.

"What's dis?" He purred, hand stroking along the erected length. Red paused in his movements, embarrassed.

"I..Uh" He stuttered out, trying to form an explanation.

"I'm dat hot, huh? I know it. Can't blame ya. Say Red, sit up," He instructed, Red doing as told. He squeaked when Blu grabbed his hips and more or less pulled him into his lap. His legs were set on either side of him, and their members were nearly touching. Red couldn't face Blu, not with this. He felt like he was being greedy, getting hard once more and wanting to be taken care of.

"Red…" Blu said, trying to catching the other Scout's attention. "I wanna try somethin' I saw in dat magazine. But only if dat's ok wit ya'." He said, bringing up a hand to caress Red's cheek, finally getting the Scout to look up at him. Red smiled and nodded. Whatever it was, he trusted the Blu. He trusted his friend.

And his friend did not disappoint. Blu grinned and reached back to grab the other Scout's rear, pulling the other closer so that their lengths were pressed flush together. Red gasped and twitched, wrapping his arms around the Blu's neck. Blu leaned forward and pressed open-mouthed kisses to the other's throat, sliding one hand to the other's front to grip both cocks, stroking slowly as he pushed up his hips, feeling his own length sliding against the Red's.

"Blu," Red hissed, tightening his hold on his friend as Blu stroked along them both, the friction almost too overwhelming. Blu himself found it hard to concentrate, the heat that was igniting throughout his being was nearly too much. He focused his attention on Red's face, watching how the smaller Scout threw his head back when Blu pressed their tips together and used the pad of his thumb to stroke along them both. The friction was utter bliss for the both of them, and they were both whimpering and moaning and moving their hips against the other. Blu kept squeezing and stroking with one hand, and his other arm was wrapped around the Red Scout's waist. The Red Scout gripped the Blu's shoulders as leverage so he could move his hips up a down, roughly grinding and rubbing himself against the other. Neither of the Scouts had ever been this close to another person before, and in all honesty, Blu just wanted to throw his friend down and fuck him silly, but he got cold feet so to say. Red wanted nothing more than to ride the shit out of Blu, but he was far too shy and gone from the current pleasure to even begin that.

"Shit, Red! Close…!" Blu muttered, wrapping an arm around Red's torso to bring him as close as he could. Red simply nodded and began pressing shy and light kisses along Blu's neck. The two closed their eyes as Blu gave one last rough stroke, sending both over that forbidden ledge. They came into Blu's hand and both their stomachs. For Red, all he could hear was static and a blinding haze stole his vision for a moment. For Blu, his ears were ringing and he felt extremely hot. Slowly the two climbed down from their climax, arms wrapping around each other in a warm embrace.

"Wow." was all Red could muster enough courage to say.

"Mmhm," Blu hummed, pushing Red back down on the mattress so he could lay next to him. The two simply laid there, reveling in the afterglow. Neither of them had expected anything unusual to happen today.

But neither of them were going to complain.


End file.
